


Sollux X Reader- Hacking contest

by lemon_of_horror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hacking, Love, Reader-Insert, Sollux Captor - Freeform, Sollux X Reader - Freeform, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_of_horror/pseuds/lemon_of_horror





	Sollux X Reader- Hacking contest

You sit at home chatting with a couple of your good friends online. You were currently in an argument with one of your friends Sollux Captor. You had always considered yourself to be a pretty good programmer. Although, Sollux loved to hackle you about your skills. He always argued that your skills were no where near his own. The kid really bothered you sometimes. But still, you had to admit, there was something annoyingly charming about him.

With a sigh you read his most recent taunt.

“You know you’re nothiing but an ametuer ii bet you cant even hack!”

“omg sollux youre obviously just jealous cause im way better than you”

“Yeah riight! II could get through any of your fiirewall2 wiithout even tryiing!”

“oh yeah wanna bet”

“You know iit! IIf you loo2e you have to do whatever ta2k i choo2e for you!”

“youre on!!”

You instantly get to work coding a very complex firewall. You will not lose to that captor brat! You code late into the night attempting to make your defences impenetrable. Eventually, you feel yourself fall asleep.

 

You wake up in the morning to see your computer screen wigging out. Two words flash across the screen in big letters. II Wiin 

“Shit!” you mumble under your breath and log onto pesterchum. Sollux is already online waiting for you.

“Gue2e your 2kiill2 werent a2 great a2 you thought!”

“oh shut up captor!”

“Whats wrong cant take defeat?”

“whatever! how the hell did you get through so fast?!”

“II told you already- II have mad 2kiil2! Now anyway2, i beliieve we had a deal”

“ugh fine! what do i have to do”

“You have to go out on a date wiith me” you stare at his response with confusion. Is he serious??

“you.. want me to go on a date.. with you?”

“ye2”

“oh.. ok”

“Ill pick you up at 8”

“alright..”

 

~Le Magical time skip~

 

You sit at a table at (favorite restaurant). Sollux had some how known where you loved to go. You had to admit, as far as dates went, this one was pretty damn good. It was, however, highly awkward. Neither of you really spoke much. You are stuck in your own thoughts when Sollux suddenly breaks the silence.

“I was lying before.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

“When I said it was easy hacking your firewall? I was lying. It was actually really hard. I stayed up all night working on it.” you study the boy in front of you.

“Really?” He nods. 

“You’re actually really talented. Im sorry I was so mean before. The truth is, well, I really like you. I have for while now.” You feel your cheeks growing hot.

“I-” You begin speaking but you are cut off by his lips crashing against yours. Subconsciously you find yourself kissing back.

“____ I have another challenge for you. Same thing as before only this time, if I win, I want you to be my matesprite” 

“And if you dont win?”

“Be my matesprit anyways” You laugh.

“I suppose im up for another challenge.” With a smirk you send him a wink “Besides, that prize sounds pretty great!”


End file.
